


The Pakhan and His Pretty Puppy

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Car Sex, Collars, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omegas, Light Dom/sub, Limousine Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Punishment, Puppy Play, Pussy Spanking, Russian Mafia, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “Anatolyevich-Nikiforov for Canines” is releasing a new line of dog coats.Oh, and collars, complete with matching leashes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 59
Kudos: 248





	The Pakhan and His Pretty Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome back to Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri!  
> You might notice this is a reupload... I uhh... had a bit of a midlife crisis about my writing and the fact that I feel the need to seek validation for everything and I was just getting so frustrated that I deleted the fic all together. So... yeah... this is a reupload. 
> 
> This is also the second to last part of Mob Wife! The next part will be the last, but if you want to see more, you can leave prompts down in the comments and let me know!

The Pakhan and his Mob Wife had been invited to a gala by their sponsors, due to take place in two days' time. And that meant that not only would it be a good opportunity to advertise their brand (not that it needed any advertising), but it was also a good chance to funnel money raised by the gala, which normally would go to the fashion industry as a whole, without suspicion. Now, their fashion brand may be targeted towards canines, but that didn’t mean they could skimp on advertisement, and this gala was one of the best ways to get their products backed by sponsors. They did, however, have to maintain their brand front— that meant the Pakhan had to be the CEO, and his Mob Wife was to act as arm candy. Victor sighed heavily, rifling through the information sent over by Anatoly, regarding the offshores bank account. Then, amidst his concentration, there was a knock on Victor’s office door. 

“Come in.” He sighed, putting his pen down and leaning back against his chair, legs crossed and hands folded on his lap. 

“Delivery, sir. I believe it’s the samples for the new range of collars and leashes. The coat samples should be arriving in a few days as well, they were shipped out earlier today.” Ivan said as Victor nodded. 

“Bring them in.” Not a moment later, Ivan brought a large box through the door and Victor got off his chair to take a look. 

They were going to be launching a new line of dog collars and leads-- leather and lined with soft lambskin that sandwiched a thin layer of memory foam for comfort. Pulling a Swiss Army knife from his suit pocket, Victor slashed the tape holding the box closed and opened it to reveal samples of every colour. The dyed leather had the company logo embossed on it, the material soft to the touch. The inside was just as soft, to optimise comfort around the canine’s neck. They were adjustable, in all sorts of colours and sizes. Victor picked out a deep, burgundy collar, and its matching leash. 

“Perfect.” He said. “Place an order for three thousand of each.” Victor said, picking up the box. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

———————————————————————

When Victor came home later that day, he’d brought one of the prototype collars back with him. He immediately made his way to the master bedroom, where, without doubt, he knew he could find Yuuri, almost certainly getting himself off with a vibrator. 

Victor was half right. 

Yuuri hadn’t even noticed his husband standing at the door frame, leaning with his arms folded as he watched Yuuri lazily circle a finger around his clit, eyes fluttered shut as he turned his head into Victor’s pillow to let out soft moans. Victor let himself observe his husband for a few moments longer before making his presence known. 

“Having fun?” Yuuri’s eyes cracked open and Victor smirked, stalking toward the bed. Yuuri grinned, fingertip still circling his clit. 

“Would have more fun with you.” He cooed, sliding his hand out of his panties to lick his fingers. A soft growl rumbled in Victor’s throat as he enveloped Yuuri in his arms, inhaling the scent of his gorgeous omega. 

“I bought something back.” Victor began. “The prototypes for our new collars and leashes arrived today. Coats should be arriving later this week.” Yuuri pulled away as Victor climbed onto the bed and pulled his husband into his lap, Yuuri’s back pressed firmly against Victor’s back.

“Oh?” Cooed Yuuri, his hips rutting subtly back against Victor’s crotch. “How do they look? Are they alright?” He asked, grasping Victor’s hand to lace their fingers together. Victor huffed smugly, his free hand snaking up Yuuri’s body to caress his neck. 

“They seem soft.” He said. “Can’t be too sure though.” Yuuri could practically hear the smugness in Victor’s voice as he caressed up and down Yuuri’s chest, hand warm and touch firm on his skin. “Would you like to try it?” He nosed at Yuuri’s ear, purring as he kissed the space under Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri grinned. He could see right through Victor, and he knew exactly what Victor wanted. He could see himself now, with a collar around his neck and the leash in Victor’s hand. Or at least, that’s how he could see himself in Victor’s mind. Yuuri’s own imagination, however, had other ideas. 

“Bring them up.” Nodding, Victor slid out from behind Yuuri to pick up his briefcase from the floor. Yuuri sat on his knees and watched as Victor opened his briefcase and pulled out a deep, wine red collar, furlined and made of soft leather, and a leash to go with it. Victor closed the briefcase and stood back up, opening up the collar. 

“Come here.” Victor coaxed with that lustful, deep voice, dripping with seduction. Yuuri craned his neck, a sweet smile on his face. Victor came closer, the open collar grasped within both hands, and as soon as he was close enough, Yuuri, quicker than a cat, grabbed the collar, snatching it right out of Victor’s hands. 

“Get on the bed, Vitya.” Yuuri purred, a fetching, half smile spread across his face as he petted the space beside him on the mattress. Victor’s knees trembled as he sucked in a shaky breath, swallowing thick at just how enticing his husband could be when he wanted to. Victor languidly obeyed as Yuuri clambered into his lap, collar in hand. He could easily fight back, but there was something about Yuuri that had him completely under his spell. 

Victor was  _ whipped  _ for this man. 

Dainty hands fastened the collar around Victor’s neck, the fur soft against Victor’s neck as Yuuri gave it a soft tug. “Okay?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri smiled proudly. “God, you’ll be the death of me.” Victor chuckled, breathless already. 

“We’ve barely gotten started.” Mused Yuuri, clipping the leash to the metal ring on the collar. 

“What can I say, you’re a powerful force.” Victor cooed flirtatiously. With another grin, Yuuri surged forwards, capturing Victor’s lips into a deep, hot kiss. 

“You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?” Yuuri mumbled against Victor’s lips, tongue flicking out to lick the seam of his alpha’s lips as he gripped the leash, giving it a soft tug. 

“Aren’t I always?” Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk at Victor’s response.” 

“That, you are.” Agreed Yuuri as he let go off the leash and let his hands roam to Victor’s suit pants, where there was a very prominent bulge. He cupped Victor’s package and squeezed, relishing in the jagged moan it forced from Victor’s throat. 

“Yuuri… please…” Murmured Victor pleadingly as Yuuri’s talented hand flicked open the button of his suit pants and slid right in to hold the warm flesh in his hand. Yuuri chose to ignore Victor’s pleas, in favour of freeing his erection. Victor’s hands dig into Yuuri’s bare thighs as a soft hand stroked up and down his length. Yuuri preened, feeling the soft flesh harden in his hand, thicken beneath his palm. Victor let out a soft growl as Yuuri’s hand pulled back. He released the leash and got off Victor’s lap. 

“Strip for me.” Victor made haste, shucking off his suit jacket and tossing it to the floor before he was stopped by Yuuri. “Ah, ah, ah—“ Chastised the omega. “Slowly.” Victor let out a shaky breath as his hands slowly worked at the buttons of his shirt. “Good.” Yuuri watched as the fabric fell from Victor’s body, pooling on the bed. Then, he slipped out of his trousers and boxers, now naked for Yuuri’s viewing pleasure. 

“Beautiful. You’re my good puppy, aren’t you?” Yuuri crooned, tugging the leash to pull Victor forwards. His hand cupped the alpha’s face, thumb caressing the top of his cheek. Victor couldn’t suppress the whimper that pulled from his throat. “Answer me, puppy.” 

“Yes, Yuuri.” Yuuri smugly grinned. Yuuri’s cunt quickly grew wet with slick, soaking the fabric of his panties. 

Releasing Victor’s leash, he settled back against the pillows and slid his fingertips into the waistband of his panties. He kept an eye on Victor, watching every reaction as he tugged the fabric taut against his cunt. Victor swallowed thickly, wishing for nothing more than to trace his fingertips darling the outline of his cunt under the fabric. Yuuri’s lips spilled out of the lace fabric, plump and red already. 

Victor brought his hand forward, daring to caress the wet fabric. Yuuri hissed, hips jerking. “Hey.” Scolded Yuuri, batting away Victor’s hand. “Did I say you could touch?” Yuuri’s stern tone sent shivers down Victor’s spine, his cock swelling as he shook his head. “No. I didn’t. Keep still, and watch.” Victor nodded and Yuuri went back to his relentless teasing. 

“Ahhhh…” Yuuri deliberately let out a lewd, silky moan as he kept his panties tugged taut against his cunt, hips rolling to rub his clit against the fabric. His free hand caressed the fat lips that spilled out of the sides of the fabric, feeling the soft flesh, swollen with arousal and plump with desperation. 

The fabric of his panties slipped between the folds of his cunt, almost disappearing completely as he continued to rock his hips, forcing the fabric to rub against his clit. “Ohh…!” A trembly gasp fell from Yuuri’s lips as his fingertips continued to caress the exposed lips, his touch burning hot against the sensitive flesh. 

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Victor’s cock twitched and he desperately tried to keep his hands to himself, biting back a wolffish groan as his gaze burned into Yuuri’s pussy. 

Yuuri loosened his grip on the panties, the fabric previously engulfed by plush lips slipping free and coming back into sight. Victor’s pupils dilated with arousal, his cock dripping and breaths quivering as he watched. Yuuri’s cunt was just so pretty, especially covered in lace and Victor so badly wanted to push the fabric of those panties right into his wet hole. 

Eventually, Yuuri’s teasing ceased once more, and he pulled the panties down his legs, tossing them down onto the nightstand for now. He spread his legs again, hands coming down to his pussy to spread it wide, giving Victor a glimpse of his wet hole. 

“Sit.” Victor came between Yuuri’s parted thighs, eyes fixated on the plump wetness, swollen and red. Yuuri’s cunt was the juiciest fruit Victor had ever seen. It was hairless and juicy, the lips fat with arousal, constantly wet with juice. “Lick, and don’t stop until I tell you.” Yuuri let go of one side of his cunt and gave Victor’s leash another tug, bringing the alpha face to face with his pussy. 

Victor obeyed, planting his hands on Yuuri’s thighs. He ducked his head, inhaling Yuuri’s sweet scent and flicked his tongue out. Yuuri shakily gasped at the first flick of Victor’s tongue over his clit, one hand gripping the leash as the other buried itself in Victor’s silky platinum locks. 

“Mmhhhh… perfect…” Yuuri relaxed back against the sheets, eyes fluttering shut as Victor kissed his cunt. His lips twitched, another glob of slick trickling down his folds, quickly lapped up by Victor’s tongue. Victor nosed at his clit, licking and sucking and massaging the little nub with the tip of his tongue, rolling the pearl under his talented tongue. “A-ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri shakily sighed with a soft purr. 

Yuuri’s moans only spurred Victor on. His thumbs tugged apart the plump lips of his peach, exposing Yuuri’s hole, wet and twitching. Victor watched eagerly as it gaped slightly, desperate to bury his face in. He kissed Yuuri’s exposed hole and dipped his tongue in, the sweet taste of slick filling his mouth and sending shivers down his spine. Victor let out a loud groan, the vibrations coursing through Yuuri’s cunt, causing the omega’s hips to buck against his face and the hand in his hair to tighten. 

Victor’s cock was painfully hard, the silk bedsheets rubbing against the swollen flesh, and Victor tried to shift his hips just enough to keep the pressure on his cock. “Vitya.” Scolded Yuuri, gripping the leash and giving it a tug as Victor rutted against the sheets. Victor groaned again into Yuuri’s cunt with frustration as his hips still. “No.” Victor let out a trembling breath, forehead rested on Yuuri’s hipbone as he pulled himself together. “Keep going. I didn’t say you could stop.” So, obediently, Victor got back to the task at hand, nipping one of Yuuri’s folds between his lips to suck gently. “Oohh… ahhnnn…” Yuuri’s lashes flutter and his hips jolt, another gush of slick flooding the sheets as Victor licked into his pussy. 

“Yuuri…” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s cunt as he blew over Yuuri’s hole. He kissed Yuuri’s hole the same way he would his mouth— with tongue and vigour and passion, moaning against his lips and nosing at his folds before his tongue moved to flirt with Yuuri’s throbbing clit. Yuuri’s cunt convulsed, the omega writing and mewling as his fingers dug into Victor’s hair. 

“A-Ahh… close… Vitya… Vitya—  _ nghhh!”  _ Yuuri’s hips faltered and jerked against Victor’s face, his feet digging into the sheets. His hand tugged Victor’s soft hair, head thrown back against the pillows and his eyes rolled back with pleasure as the knot inside him unraveled. He squirted, clear, sweet juice squirting from his cunt and soaking Victor’s chin, down to his neck. Victor lapped up as much as he could, the honey taste of his omega’s slick serving only to stiffen his already painful erection. 

Yuuri came and came as Victor’s lips worked him through his orgasm, a blissful euphoria washing over him in waves as he soaked the sheets. “S-stop…” ordered Yuuri through the tremors of his orgasm, so as Yuuri’s hips stunted to a halt, Victor pulled back. “Good… good boy…” praised Yuuri, as his grip on Victor’s hair loosened and his touch became tender. Victor preened at the praise. “Up.” Yuuri demanded after a few deep breaths, chest heaving as air filled his lungs. Victor got up onto his knees and Yuuri gave his leash another harsh pull, bringing them face to face. His free hand grabbed Victor’s hips and pulled him even closer, the tip of his cock brushing his folds. 

“You want to fuck me?” Crooned Yuuri as he rolled his hips, the head of Victor’s cock slipping between slick folds, but never entering. “Want to fuck me full, so everyone knows I’m yours?” Victor let out a feral growl, trying to hold his hips still. 

“Please… Yuuri, please…” Yuuri, satisfied with Victor’s pleads, nodded. 

“Then fuck me, puppy. Show me what you’re good for.” With one quick snap of Victor’s hips, his thick cock pushed into Yuuri’s velvety warmth, ripping a loud moan from the omega, who threw his head back and dug his hand into Victor’s hip, the other tightening around the leash. 

Victor set a brutal pace, fucking Yuuri hard against the mattress as each thrust sent his body lurching up an inch. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and pulled them close, licking and sucking marks into the parts of his neck that weren’t covered by his collar. Each thrust of Victor’s hips just brushed Yuuri’s sweet spot, causing him to tighten and squeeze Victor’s cock. 

“Ah, ah, ah… that’s it… good boy… m-my good puppy…” Yuuri praised as their foreheads knocked and their noses bumped. Victor moaned at Yuuri’s praise again, causing Yuuri’s legs to squeeze around his waist and dig his heels into his ass. Sweat trickled down Victor’s forehead, hair already matted to his face as Yuuri brought a hand up to brush his hair back, revealing his forehead. 

“Yuuri… baby…” Victor panted, hips driving harder into Yuuri. The noises are  _ obscene,  _ as the filthy, wet noises of their lovemaking fill the room, the sweet scent of a lust-hazed omega and his alpha permeating the air. “O-ohh… fuck…” 

Yuuri unwrapped one hand arm from Victor’s neck and dragged it down his body to splay his palm over his tummy. He dug his heels into the mattress and lifted his hips, causing the tip of Victor’s cock to hit firmly against his sweet spot. “Ahhhmmm…” Yuuri rubbed over his tummy, pressing down to feel the bulge of Victor’s cock filling him up, moving under taut skin. “F-fuck… puppy… so good… ahh…” Each thrust punched cry after cry of pleasure from Yuuri’s throat, knocking the breath from his lungs. 

“Y-Yuuri… please… c-close… ahh…” Victor begged as Yuuri tugged on his leash again, pulling a gasp from his lover. Victor’s heart hammered in his chest, limbs shaking with exertion. He glanced at Yuuri, whose eyes were half lidded, glazed over with lust as tears of bliss clung to his lashes. A smug smile spread across his flustered, tired face as he pulled Victor in for a kiss, their lips crashing and noses bumping. 

“Come for me, puppy.” Yuuri cooed. “Whenever you want.” And  _ oh,  _ how was Victor supposed to hold back with an order like that? His thrusts became more and more erratic, his breaths ragged and short as he pounded harder and harder into Yuuri’s pulsing cunt, feeling the muscle ripple around his girth. Victor’s thrusts were rough, feral, and Yuuri’s lewd moans, coupled with the tightness of his cunt, had him coming in mere seconds, grunting and growling as his arms trembled with exhaustion from keeping him up. 

“Ahh! Ohh… that’s it, puppy… yeah… so good for me… mmh…” Yuuri’s praise aroused the alpha more, spurt after spurt of semen filling the omega beneath him. Yuuri leaned forwards, burying his nose in Victor’s neck, and Victor’s citrus scent, just masked by the scent of sweat and cologne, had him coming, cunt convulsing and clamping around Victor so firmly the pressure almost forced the alpha out. “Haaa… anhhhh… V-Vitya…!” Yuuri’s back arched into a taut bow, hands digging into Victor’s shoulders, nails scratching marks down his back as his body shuddered through another mind blowing orgasm, squirting again, this time, around Victor’s cock. 

Victor rolled over onto his side to avoid collapsing on top of Yuuri, who pulled a startled gasp from the older man by tugging his leash to get him closer. They laid on the bed, tangled in each other’s arms as they came down from their orgasms, Yuuri murmuring quiet words of praise into Victor’s ear as he petted his head, fingers threading through silky locks. 

“God, Yuuri…” Victor grumbled, still breathless. While Yuuri often took control during sex, he had never done so like that. And Victor couldn’t deny how much he’d enjoyed it. 

“Did you enjoy being my pretty puppy?” Yuuri hummed softly, tucking a piece of hair behind Victor’s ear. Victor grunted, eyebrows creased and eyes stern at Yuuri’s condescending tone, which only served to make Yuuri smirk again. 

“I'll make you my puppy next time.” Yuuri huffed. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

———————————————————————

Yuuri took his sweet time choosing out a dress for the gala. It was custom made, a one-shoulder dark burgundy dress with a big collar, and of course, Yuuri’s signature, borderline slutty leg slit that naturally exposes the lace of his panties, paired with a pair of  _ Cesare Paciotti  _ dagger heels. Yuuri discovered, however, when he came out of the closet, his biggest nightmare-- his favourite bottle of foundation had run out. 

_ “Vitya!”  _ he shrieked down the stairs, catching the attention of his alpha. Victor immediately rushed up the stairs to tend to his needs. Victor was instantly stunted by the omega’s beauty, legs long and slender, adorned by a different pair of shoes to his normal  _ Louboutins.  _ This dress was truly gorgeous. It had been custom made, like most of Yuuri’s dresses, out of a soft silk satin, and the silhouette stole Victor’s breath away. Victor had to stop himself in his tracks, however. Yuuri had called for him for a reason. 

“Y-yes, baby?” 

“Be a darling for me,” Yuuri crooned, stopping forwards in his heels to wrap his arms around Victor’s waist, “and pick me up a new jar of foundation, please?” He pleaded. “Mine has run out and I forgot to replace it.” He frowned. Victor was more than happy to oblige. 

“Of course.  _ Clé de Peau,  _ right?” Yuuri nodded. “Consider it done.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, hand caressing Yuuri’s thigh through the slit of his dress. 

“Thank you.” 

***

Victor delivered. An hour and two hundred and fifty dollars later, he returned with a jar of Yuuri’s favourite foundation, and brought it up to him. His husband was sat at his vanity desk, brow pomade in his hand and a look of sheer concentration on his face as he meticulously filled out his brows to give them that arched look. 

“I come bearing gifts” Victor smiled, coming into the room. “I thought it would be troublesome for you to run out of makeup, so I picked up a full face.” Yuuri turned around, a tender smile on his face as he rewarded Victor with a kiss. “ _ Pat McGrath  _ Mothership eight palette,  _ La Prairie  _ Cellular serum,  _ Clive Christian _ Baies Rose perfume,  _ La Mer  _ concealer,  _ Tom Ford  _ brow pomade,  _ Lilly Lashes  _ in your favourite style Miami, and a  _ Louboutin  _ lip contour.” Victor listed, pulling each item out of the bag. “Oh, I thought you might like this--  _ Guerlain _ Orchidée Impériale face serums. It’s a four week treatment.” Victor said. Yuuri smiled gratefully. 

“Thank you, darling. Dare I ask how much you spent?” Yuuri asked teasingly, taking the bag. 

“Mmh…” Victor hummed cocking a brow. “Didn’t check.” He pulled the receipt out of his pocket, eyes scanning down the list. “About five thousand four hundred dollars.” He mused, tossing the receipt in the bin. “I’m going to get ready, see you in a bit.” Victor pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, then retreated to the closet to pick out a suit. 

***

By the time he came out, donned in a three piece damask suit, Yuuri had just finished his makeup. Victor picked up the collar Yuuri had used on him yesterday. He’d even gotten a heart shaped tag for it, with  _ ‘Vitya’s Puppy’  _ written on it, having taken Yuuri’s flirty remark last night as a challenge, and came up behind Yuuri, collar in his hands. He brought it around the front of Yuuri’s neck, as if it were a diamond necklace, and fastened it at the back. Yuuri gasped a little, but didn't protest as the collar came around his neck. 

“Tonight, you’re  _ my  _ puppy.” Victor chided, nosing at Yuuri’s ear. 

“Oh? I am?” Mused Yuuri. “Then I should behave tonight, then, shouldn't I,” Yuuri turned and leaned closer, lips brushing Victor’s ear,  _ “Master?”  _ The pet name took Victor by surprise, a sharp breath punched from his lungs as Yuuri’s lips brushed his ear. But Victor was determined to keep in character. 

“Yes, you should.” Huffed Victor. “Or I won’t reward you later.” Yuuri chuckled. 

“Does this puppy get rewards for being good, I take it?” Yuuri questioned, fingertips running up and down Victor’s neck. 

“Mmh.” Nodded Victor. “I’ll spoil this puppy rotten, if he’s a good boy.” 

“You’d spoil me regardless.” Victor loathed to admit it, but Yuuri was right. Victor would give him anything he wanted. He dismissed the comment however. 

“I’ll see you downstairs in half an hour.” Yuuri nodded. Victor pulled away from him, caressing the pendant on the collar once more before leaving the bedroom. 

Yuuri was determined to tease Victor  _ endlessly.  _ They’d just have to try harder to be subtle. 

***

Yuuri stalked down the stairs of their home exactly thirty minutes later, greeting Victor at the bottom of the stairs. 

“You look gorgeous.” Victor sighed contently, grasping Yuuri’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Shall we head out?” Yuuri nodded, heels clicking against the marble floor as he came down the rest of the steps. 

Victor opened the door to the car for him, helping Yuuri gather his dress into the limousine before climbing into the other side. As soon as Victor got into the limousine, the partition between them and their driver went up. 

Yuuri immediately seated himself in Victor’s lap, Victor’s arms wrapping around his waist to hold him close as Yuuri crossed his legs. Yuuri grasped one of Victor’s hands, and his teasing was about to begin. He idly guided Victor’s hand to rest on his bare thigh, innocently enough— or at least, as innocent as it could get with this couple— as Victor rubbed his thumb in soft circles over his thigh. 

“We’ve never been invited to a gala before.” Yuuri noted, slowly bringing Victor’s hand higher up his thigh. 

“Mmh. We haven’t.” Victor said. “But I figured it’d be a nice way to put ourself out there into the fashion industry. After all, we need to blend in.” Yuuri hummed as Victor’s hand snaked up his body to caress the collar around his neck. “You look so pretty like this.” Sighed Victor. “All dolled up for me, with a tag with  _ my  _ name on it…” he grumbled, nuzzling into Yuuri’s collared neck.

Yuuri dragged his hand right up to just below his cunt, where Victor felt a small piece of plastic and a wire taped to the inside of his thigh. The alpha’s breath hitched. 

“Puppy… you’re being naughty, aren’t you…?” Growled Victor as he caressed Yuuri’s inner thigh, fingertips trickling closer and closer to Yuuri’s bare cunt. Yuuri leaned into Victor’s ear. 

“Maybe… that’s not the only surprise I have for you, Master.” Yuuri grinned, licking the shell of Victor’s ear and fingertips brushed the plump lips of his cunt. Victor gasped at the wetness, his cock instantly hardening in his pants. 

“Yuuri… you naughty puppy…” Victor groaned, kissing Yuuri’s jaw as he slipped two fingers into Yuuri’s wetness, feeling the small egg vibrator. It was turned off at the moment, but Yuuri reached his hand into the bra cups of his dress and retrieved the remote. He chanced a glance out of the window, admiring the purpling sky before turning his attention back to his husband.

“Would you like to have some fun, Master?” Yuuri slid the remote into Victor’s free hand. Victor could hardly say  _ no.  _ As he slipped his fingers out of Yuuri’s juicy cunt, he flicked the button on the remote, turning the vibrator up onto the first setting. Yuuri shuddered in his lap, but quickly relaxed as Victor’s fingertips began to circle his clit. 

Yuuri had to readjust himself, turning in Victor’s lap so they were chest to chest, in order to move the silk of his dress out of the way of what was going to become a very wet, very messy endeavour. He spread his thighs over Victor’s lap, grinding down on the bulge in Victor’s pants as the vibrator whirred away within him. “Mmhhh…” Yuuri’s forehead touched Victor’s, their noses bumping as he batted Victor’s hand away from his clit in order to get to his husband’s suit pants. 

Yuuri fumbled with Victor’s belt, deft hands flicking open the catch and expertly tugging open the button and fly, pulling the halves of Victor’s pants down and freeing his thick cock from the confines of his silk briefs. He rolled his hips, mewling as he indulged in the slow rumble of the vibrator inside of him, before Victor knocked it up a notch, tearing a louder moan from the omega’s lips and causing his cunt to convulse. 

“Yuuri… baby…” Victor groaned, hips bucking. “I’m going to punish you  _ so hard  _ when we get home…” Yuuri rose up on his hips with a grin, the tip of Victor’s cock kissing the folds of his cunt. 

“Yes, you are…  _ Master.”  _ With a smug smile, Yuuri plunged right down on Victor’s girth, his cunt blooming to take him in, stuffing him in beside the vibrator. 

“Ahh--  _ fuck!”  _ Victor cursed at the way the vibrator rumbled against his cock as he gripped Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri snatched the remote from Victor’s other hand, and kicked the vibrator up again, ripping another low moan from Victor. 

“Haaaa…” Yuuri moaned shakily, throwing his head back. He rested one hand on Victor’s thigh and leaned back, changing the angle of his hips to let Victor’s tip rub against his sweet spot. “Oh, god… Vitya…” Yuuri’s hips cant as he revels in the slow grind of Victor’s bulbous head against his sweet spot. “Your… your puppy’s being… ever so naughty, Vitya…” Yuuri panted, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Victor’s head tipped forward to rest on the swell of his breasts. “H-how.. How are you going to punish him, hmm?” 

Fuck, even like this, when Victor is supposed to be in control, Yuuri managed to find a way to break him down completely. They seemed to have completely forgotten about the driver in the front of the limousine, and the fact that they’re on the way to a gala, as the sound of traffic rushes past them, completely bypassing their conscious minds. Victor couldn’t even find it in him to grab the remote back off Yuuri, who gripped it tight in his right hand. He just loved having Yuuri in control that much. But… that didn’t mean his puppy could get away with not being punished. 

“I’m gonna s-spank you so hard… ahh…” Victor heaved, already so close to coming with the way the vibrator caused Yuuri’s cunt to convulse around him, clamping around his thickness. 

“Yeah?” Yuuri goaded. “How?” He slowed the rolling of his hips to a teasing pace, keping Victor on edge as the alpha stifled deep breaths. “Gonna spank my ass?” Yuuri suggested. “Or… my cunt?” Victor let out an audible moan at that, hips desperately rocking up into the slow bounce of Yuuri’s hips. “You love that, don’t you? Seeing my cunt all ripe and red and swollen just from your hand.” Yuuri punctuated his lewd insinuation with a firm squeeze of his wet cunt, causing Victor to throw his head back as a moan tore from his throat, his cock hardening again within Yuuri’s velvety heat. 

“Fuck, puppy… you enjoy being punished far too much…” Victor mused with a breathless chuckle as one of Yuuri’s hands came to rest at his tummy, feeling the satin of the dress which hid the soft swell of Victor’s cock beneath taut skin. He pressed down formly, adjusting his hips again to force Victor’s thick tip to rub firmly against his hand through his cunt. 

“Mmh… only for you…” Huffed Yuuri, knocking the vibrator up again. 

“Ahh… oh fuck… Yuuri… god…” Victor pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s breasts then down his sternum, moaning softly as he nibbled a small mark into his skin. “‘M close… puppy… ahh… my good boy…” Yuuri could only chuckle at that, deliberately clenching his cunt around Victor’s girth again, velvety flesh massaging his alpha in an attempt to milk him of every drop. 

“I thought I was your naughty puppy?” Teased Yuuri as he pulled off Victor's cock so that just the tip sat between thick folds, and circled his hips. Victor was almost desperate to come as Yuuri sank down onto his lap once more, engulfing him in his soft heat. Victor almost forgot they had to look presentable in--

“Sir, we’re here.”

_ Fuck.  _ Victor had been so close to coming, mere seconds away. Yuuri grinned. “We’ll be right out, Anatoly.” Yuuri slid off of Victor’s lap, rearranging the long, full skirt of his dress, knocking the vibrator back down to the lowest setting, and sliding the remote into Victor’s suit pocket before turning to his husband. “I suggest you tidy yourself up.” he grinned, tucking Victor’s wet cock back into his briefs. Victor literally jerked, gasping as Yuuri’s hand touched his member, still stiff with arousal, and tucked it back into his pants. “You can punish me later,  _ Master.”  _ Yuuri barely gave Victor a chance to buckle his belt and sort his hair out before he opened the door and climbed out of the car. 

***

Yuuri’s somewhat scandalous outfit made for big talk during the evening. Then again, he wasn’t the only one in an extravagant, revealing gown, much to his dismay. He was, however, probably the only one who had chosen a vibrator over panties, which rumbled pleasantly within his soft, pliant cunt. The CEO of  _ Anatolyevich Nikiforov for Canines  _ and his arm candy stood side by side, Victor’s arm wrapped around Yuuri’s slender waist and fake smiles plastered on their faces as cameras snapped, and of course, Yuuri made it a mission to subtly show off the collar around his neck. 

These sorts of galas raise money for the fashion industry, generally, under the guise of improving factory worker conditions across the globe. However, they've taken place for years, and there has not been a single improvement, not that Victor has seen, any way, so it was safe for him to assume that they just funded fashion exhibits, which mysteriously pop up annually,  _ somehow. _ Considering the money raised from fashion galas didn’t exactly equate to much in the real world, Victor had entrusted Anatoly with funneling money raised from the gala into an untraceable offshore bank account-- for Victor and Yuuri’s own benefit. After all, Yuuri’s dresses cost hundreds of thousands of dollars, and Victor wanted to spoil his husband or as long as possible.

“Should have chosen another dress.” Yuuri scowled as he sat down at the table beside Victor, crossing one leg over the other. The fabric of his leg slit slid off his leg, revealing long, creamy limbs, as well as a subtle show of his bare hip. 

“Why? I think you look positively gorgeous.” Crooned Victor as he leaned in to nose at the shell of his ear. 

“This dress doesn’t stand out enough.” Huffed Yuuri. “I always forget that at these events, people come dressed just as extravagantly as I normally do.  _ Normal,  _ for me, doesn’t suffice at these events.” Yuuri sighed, brow creasing as the first course got put in front of them. 

“Hey,” Victor smiled sweetly, “you look  _ gorgeous,  _ I promise.” He reassured, squeezing Yuuri’s thigh. “Besides, you’re more, more,  _ more  _ than enough for me,” then, Victor leaned into his ear, so close that Yuuri could feel his breath against his neck,  _ “my pretty puppy.”  _ A sinister, mischievous smile crossed Victor’s face as he reached into his pocket and flicked the vibrator up. 

Yuuri jerked in his seat a little, biting his lip as stronger vibrations suddenly pulled through his cunt, a trickle of slick threatening to dribble down his thighs. “Vitya…” Yuuri growled under his breath, trying to subtly roll his hips against the little egg inside him.

“Be good for me, puppy.” 

***

Yuuri  _ suffered  _ through the whole meal, writhing in his seat and trying not to draw attention to himself as Victor fumbled with the remote, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. And Yuuri had  _ no idea  _ that he’d be getting off on being Victor’s puppy, because when Victor calls him  _ ‘my good puppy’,  _ or  _ ‘my pretty puppy,’  _ or  _ ‘my little puppy’,  _ it sent the most electrifying shivers down Yuuri’s spine and that, couple with the egg vibrator that whirred on inside of him, had Yuuri’s pussy trembling with need, throbbing and hot and red. 

Yuuri was normally very good at keeping a straight face, keeping his arousal at bay or at least, making it seem as much. But right now, Yuuri was beginning to come apart at the seams as Victor turned the vibrator as high as it would go to keep Yuuri on edge, before turning it back down to the lowest setting. Victor was having far too much fun like this, watching Yuuri, who was normally so confident and sensual and chatty at these events, become a puddle of goo trying his best to maintain his image. “Vitya…” Yuuri huffed between gritted teeth as Victor held him by the waist, large, dainty hand caressing his hip and thigh as they stood for photographs. 

“Keep smiling,  _ puppy.”  _ Demanded Victor with a whisper, pulling his husband close for the cameras. 

“You damn tease.” Yuuri snarled behind his smile, to which Victor lovingly chuckled, running his hand up and down Yuuri’s back. 

“Is that any way to speak to your Master?” Yuuri’s breath hitched, cunt throbbing at Victor’s sultry whisper as he tried to pay attention to the event around them. 

“No, Master.”

———————————————————————

Yuuri was  _ desperate  _ by the time they got to the car. As soon as the door closed, he clambered into Victor’s lap, hands dropping to the waistband of Victor’s pants. But the alpha batted his hands away. “Ah, ah, ah.” Victor chastised. “We aren’t home yet. And, you need to be punished for being a bad puppy today.” Victor grinned, pulling a protesting whine from the omega’s throat. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri sighed shakily, hands gripping Victor’s shoulders as his head fell forward. 

“No.” Victor said firmly. “Not yet. Be a good puppy and wait until we get home.” Yuuri could only grumble in distaste in his lap. 

When they finally got back home, Yuuri’s attempts to take back the control he’s normally so comfortable to take are futile as Victor pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his thighs, trapping the squirming omega. 

“Vitya… please… ahh…” Yuuri let out a frustrated moan as his pussy clamped around the vibrator, still inside him, and still vibrating at an unsatisfyingly slow pace. He just wanted Victor to knock the vibrator right up and let him come  _ just once  _ before he punished him. Victor hooked his finger through the metal ring on the collar that held the pendant, and tugged Yuuri’s face closer. 

“Stay still, puppy.” Victor demanded, kissing his lips chastely, his thumb caressing the collar before he let it go. Reaching for the night stand, he pulled out the leash Yuuri had used on him yesterday, running his fingers over the leather that matched the collar. Now, it was finally his turn to use this on Yuuri. Carefully, he clipped the leash on. “That’s better, isn’t it?” Yuuri moaned, nodding his head. “My pretty puppy.” Victor caressed his face, then shuffled back a little. “Turn over for me.” Obediently, Yuuri turned onto his stomach, allowing Victor to grasp the zipper pull and tug it down, watching as the halves of Yuuri’s tress parted to reveal a strapless bra and creamy, pale skin.

Victor sighed, pressing a kiss between Yuuri’s shoulders as he helped Yuuri out of the dress, tossing it on the floor. He’d get scolded by Yuuri later, after they were done, for treating his dress with such lack of care. He turned Yuuri back onto his back and towered over him, leash in one hand as the other dragged up and down his body. “You’re beautiful, Yuuri.” He tenderly smiled, giving the leash another soft tug to bring their lips together. Yuuri let out a huff of amusement against his lips. 

“Aren’t you going to p-punish me, Master?” Yuuri tried to sound teasing and bashful, but the vibrator inside of him hadn’t been forgotten, and he’d faltered over his words. 

_ Oh,  _ Victor was  _ definitely  _ going to punish his puppy. 

Victor pushed Yuuri’s thighs apart, admiring the pink cord taped to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh that snuck into his soft, plump cunt. Victor watched as it quivered around the vibrator, folds glistening with slick, just asking to be spanked red and raw by his hand. One hand kept a tight hold on the leash as the other tugged Yuuri’s lips apart. Yuuri’s breath hitched at the cold breeze that brushed his wet folds. Fuck, Victor was so hard. His cock strained in the confines of his wool suit pants, twitching and dribbling already. But he had to forgo his own pleasure for now to punish his puppy.

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri mewled, but Victor quickly spanked over his open hole, causing Yuuri to moan and squirm. 

“That’s not how you address me, is it?” Victor teased, petting Yuuri’s cunt gently as Yuuri’s hips rolled.

“N-no, Master…” Yuuri was reduced to jelly already. He’d forgotten how  _ good  _ it felt to have Victor like this, in control of everything. He could control when Yuuri came, how Yuuri came, even how much Yuuri could move and squirm, and Yuuri was  _ living  _ for it. 

“Keep still.” Ordered Victor as he released the leash to reach for the remote of the vibrator again. He flicked it up a notch, grabbing the leash again before Yuuri could jerk too much. Moans and moans spilled from his husband's lips, his hair, normally so well styled, beginning to fall apart as sweat trickled down his forehead. Victor gave a small half smile as he eyed Yuuri’s fluttering pussy, now slightly red. He thumbed over Yuuri’s clit, feeling the little nub swell and pulse under the pad of his thumb. Then,without any warning, his hold on the leash tightened and he lifted his hand, bringing it down with a sharp  _ slap!  _ over the open lips. 

_ “Haaa!”  _ Yuuri cried out again, bucking his hips against the warmth of his hand to grind the soft, stinging folds of his cunt against Victor’s open palm, desperate for his touch. The force of Victor’s spank combined with the powerful rumble of the vibrator had him gushing profusely, slick trickling down his folds and down his ass, pooling onto the bed. Victor murmured quiet praise under his breath as he lifted his palm, now wet with slick, and gazed at the thin string of slick that clung to his hand and Yuuri’s pussy before it snapped. “Ahh… hmmm…” Yuuri’s thighs were quivering as his hands twisted in the silk sheets, feet digging into the mattress as ragged breaths tumbled from his lips. 

Victor raised his hand again and brought the open face of his palm down over Yuuri’s cunt with another sharp slap just as he turned the vibrator up onto the highest setting, feeling more juice gush against his hand as Yuuri cried out. “Ah! Fuck!” Yuuri panted, hips writhing and thighs quivering as his pussy winked. Victor pulled his hand away, eyeing the soft gape of Yuuri’s hole, a glimpse of the egg vibrator tucked safely within his folds just visible. Yuuri couldn’t stop the moans that tore from his throat when Victor’s thumb circled his clit again, the pearly nub slick as each teasing touch set off fireworks under Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri’s toes curled, feet digging into the mattress as Victor’s hand pulled away and he tried to buck his hips to chase Victor’s touch. Victor tugged Yuuri’s reddened folds apart again, licking his lips as Yuuri’s cunt convulsed around the vibrator. 

“M-Master… c-close…” Yuuri preened as Victor’s thumb dipped into his cunt. “A-haa… Vitya… please…” 

“Not yet.” Victor snapped, to which Yuuri whined again. Victor firmly pressed apart Yuuri’s thighs and ducked down just enough to hover over Yuuri’s cunt. Then he spat, a filthy glob of saliva landing over Yuuri’s fat clit, ripping another whine from the omega. Pleased with the reaction, Victor’s hand raised again to deal another stinging spank to Yuuri’s plump cunt. “Nnghhh…! V-Vitya…!” The spit made Victor’s touch sting just that little bit more as Yuuri’s back arched off the mattress and he threw his head back against the pillows, fingers digging into the plush fabric of their sheets. 

“Just a couple more, Yuuri.” Victor crooned as he thumbed Yuuri’s clit again. That slight tremor in Yuuri’s thigh, coupled with the way his clit throbbed and his lips twitched meant he was dangerously close to coming. It wasn’t every day Victor got to see his husband like this, so obedient and submissive, and he wanted to make the most of it. “You’re being so good for me, puppy.” Victor murmured into his ear. “Keep being good for me, yes?” Yuuri could only nod as words caught in his throat, replaced by uiet mewls of pleasure instead. “Good puppy, so pretty for me…” Yuuri’s breath hitched at Victor’s praise. 

“Call… call me that again…” Yuuri pleaded, eyes big and watery with pleasure, and when he looked so adorable, so delectable, Victor could hardly decline. 

“My pretty, pretty puppy…” Victor watched with amusement as Yuuri preened under his praise His fingertips trickled over the swollen lips of Yuuri’s cunt, gently caressing the plump flesh of his peach as he coaxed moan after moan from his omega. “Three more, how does that sound, puppy?” Yuuri nodded his head, locks of hair falling out of place and sticking to his forehead as sweat clung to the tips. “Answer me properly, puppy.” 

“Yes, Master.” Yuuri managed to utter, voice hoarse with all his moans. 

“Good puppy.” With that, Victor raised his hand again and spanked Yuuri’s open cunt three more times without a break in between. “Ah, ah,  _ unghhhhh!”  _ Each spank sent sparks flying right to Yuuri’s toes, electricity coursing through his body as Victor punched breathless moans from his lungs. And on the lat spank, Yuuri jerked harder, hands squeezing the sheets and back arching off the bed as he cried out in blissful euphoria, heels digging into the bed as he squirted. 

_ “Aghhh…! Ngh! V-Vitya!”  _ Yuuri’s whole body trembled uncontrollably as he squirted, juice soaking the palm of Victor’s hand and up to his wrist, pooling on the bed. Yuuri almost blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm as Victor continued to pet his pussy, dealing him gentle taps to his lips and soft spanks to his clit, wringing out as much of Yuuri’s orgasm as he possibly could. Yuuri’s body shook, and he found himself unable to stop the trembles of pleasure that wracked through his body. 

“Beautiful, my gorgeous Yuuri, my pretty puppy…” Victor cooed as his petting slowed down and he relished in the sight of his omega, now whining and quivering with oversensitivity as a weak hand reached to grasp Victor’s wrist. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri protested, holding Victor’s hand to stop him. Victor turned the vibrator off and gently eased the egg out of Yuuri’s cunt. He struggled a little to pull it out in one swift motion, for Yuuri had clamped around it so tightly. Once the vibrator was free, he gently peeled the tape from Yuuri’s leg and set the vibrator aside. 

“Have you been punished enough, puppy?” Victor asked condescendingly as he held the leash in one hand, the other caressing the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. He admired Yuuri’s glistening cunt, the lips shiny with slick, plump and full from the abuse as it pulsed, his hole winking enticingly. Yuuri huffed, a breath of amusement tumbling from his lips. 

“Haven’t I been good for you, Master?” Yuuri whispered, flirty and breathless, and even when he was like this, so blissed out from his orgasm, almost beyond words, he has the nerve to be so mouthy. Victor adored that about him. He smiled proudly, and leaned down to pepper Yuuri’s face in kisses.

“You’ve been so good for me, puppy.” Victor said sweetly, kissing Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri kissed back, preening as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, legs coming up to tangle around Victor’s waist. 

“Fuck me, Master.” Yuuri murmured, nosing at the shell of Victor’s ear with a smug smile. 

“So bossy.” Victor chided with a smile. He sat back up and released the leash in order to undo his belt. Then, he flicked open the button on his pants and tugged the zipper down, pulling apart the halves of his pants to reveal his erection, covered by silk boxer briefs, so desperate to come already. He freed his erection, growling lowly at the cool air that brushed his hot length, causing it to twitch and give another pulse of precome. 

Victor caught Yuuri licking his lips, and the sight only served to arouse him more as he gave his cock a few long, slow strokes, hissing at the pleasure that coursed through his bones. “Vitya…” Yuuri mewled, pouting as he gazed up at his lover with big, doey eyes, determined to lure him in. “Come on… please…” 

“At least you remembered your manners.” Victor chuckled. He leaned forwards, the tip of his cock kissing Yuuri’s fluttering folds, his entrance blossoming, desperately trying to pull him in. Victor pushed in just enough for the bulbous head to be engulfed in Yuuri’s velvet warmth. 

“Aghhh…” Yuuri let out a long, drawn out moan as Victor’s thick cock finally breached him. His head fell back against the pillows and his fingertips dug into Victor’s shoulders as he rolled his hips, eager to take more of Victor’s length. “Master… more… ahh…” Victor moaned at the way the pet name fell from Yuuri’s lips and his hips snapped, driving his cock the rest of the way in and knocking the breath out of Yuuri’s lungs. 

“You take me so well, puppy… so beautiful…” Victor felt Yuuri tighten around him at his praise, and Victor cursed under his breath, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back from coming so quickly. Yuuri was just so wet, so slick and warm as his soft cunt enveloped Victor completely. “Oh, fuck…” Victor breathed shakily. “You feel so good… ahh… amazing…” Yuuri preened under Victor’s praise as his grasp on Victor’s shoulders tightened, as did the grip around his cock. With no warning, Victor pulled back, almost all the way, and slammed right back in. 

“Ahmm!” Yuuri heaved, the force of Victor’s hips sent him lurching an inch up the mattress as Victor’s pace quickly picked up, becoming rougher and rougher with each jerk of his hips. “Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh fuck, V-Vitya… ahnnnn…!” Each rough thrust knocked the breath right from Yuuri’s lungs and ripped a moan from his throat. 

Yuuri’s pussy throbbed violently, convulsing around Victor’s cock as one of his arms released Victor’s body and snaked between their bodies to touch his clit. But before he could touch, Victor pulled out fully, and he didn’t even give Yuuri a chance to complain about the emptiness before he was flipped onto his stomach, and Victor slammed back in, pounding him against the mattress. 

“Aghh-- M-Master… Vitya…” Yuuri groaned as Victor sat up, pulling him into his lap so Yuuri’s back was pressed to Victor’s chest. The change in angle allowed for Victor to sink in deeper, the head of his cock rubbing so perfectly against Yuuri’s sweet spot. Roughly, Victor grasped his chin and forced Yuuri to look up at the large mirror that stood at the foot of the bed, one that Yuuri often checked out his outfits in. Victor grasped the leash, wrapping it around his hand to keep Yuuri in place. 

“You’re so alluring, baby… my puppy…” Victor mused into Yuuri’s neck as he nosd at his jaw and kissed his cheek. His hips rolled, the tip of his member nudging Yuuri’s sweet spot as he released Yuuri’s face, his hand dragging down his body. He caressed Yuuri’s breast, still covered by the lacey strapless bra, and he let his fingertips gve Yuuri’s nipple a soft pinch through the fabric, causing Yuuri to shudder and gasp in his lap as his pussy pulsed around him. His hand continued trailing down his body, fingertips trickling down pale, milky flesh as it came to rest on his tummy. Yuuri nuzzled into his neck, breathless sobs of pleasure tumbling from his lips as Victor held him tight and peppered his head in kisses. 

Yuuri was so close to coming again as Victor’s hps began to work faster, fucking himself into the space he’d carved for himself between his husband’s plush thighs. Yuuri’s hand moved to grasp Victor’s, their fingers tangling over the softness of his midriff. Yuuri’s breath ghosted Victor’s neck as he rocked his hips, grinding back against Victor’s thick cock to edge himself closer and closer to orgasm. 

“A-ahh… ‘m gonna come… Vitya… nngh…” Victor let out a raspy breath, a smile spreading across his face.

“Already?” He teased, voice husky and hoarse, deep and dripping with seduction that rang through Yuuri’s ears. “You normally last longer than this.” Victor pointed out, making a mental note of how much Yuuri enjoyed being his pet. 

“C-can’t… help it…” Yuuri protested. “Haaa…” 

“Do you enjoy being my pet that much, hmm?” Victor asked with a smirk as he gave a particularly hard snap of his hips punching a quit “ _ unghh!”  _ from Yuuri’s lips. “Is it nice, having the roles reversed for once? Where I’m the one giving orders and you’re the one obeying?” Yuuri found himself beyond words and unable to answer as Victor’s grip on the leash tightened. “Answer me, puppy.” 

“A-haa… y-yes… yes, Master…” Yuuri’s bones were melting under Victor’s touch, under Victor’s words as Victor’s lips brushed his ears. His whole body sang with euphoria as he became putty in Victor’s arms, pliant and obedient, taking everything Victor was willing to give him. 

“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you puppy?” Victor cooed, releasing Yuuri’s hand so his fingers could tease his clit. 

“Ahh-! Y-yes… yes… V-Vitya… ‘m gonna come… s-so close…” Yuuri squirmed, unsure of whether he was trying to rock his hips in tandem with Victor’s fingers against his clit, or pull back from the pressure being dealt to his oversensitive clit. Victor moaned lewly into his ear at the way Yuuri’s cunt suddenly became tighter as he clenched rhythmically around Victor’s cock, unwilling to let the man slide out in one swift movement. 

“Good puppy… my lovely pet… come or me.” The way the command fell from Victor’s lips had Yuuri’s head tipping back, lolling against Victor’s shoulder as his back arched, a wave of exhilaration washing over his body. His mouth fell open, silent moans rasping from his throat as he squirted around Victor’s cock, the force of his orgasm almost pushing Victor out. He soaked Victor’s suit pants as well as the mattress--  _ again--  _ as he came, the sweet smell of their love-making permeating the air. “Fuck…” Victor swore as Yuuri’s warmth rippled around him and massaged his cock. “That’s… that’s it, my puppy…” Victor shuddered as the rocking of his hips slowed, thrusts becoming more and more erratic before finally-- 

_ “Aghh-- Yuuri!”  _ Victor came with a sharp gasp, biting into Yuuri’s shoulder as his hips faltered. Yuuri preened, a laboured breath tumbling from his lips at the wet heat that spread within him. His cunt fluttered, unable to stop twitching with how sensitive he was as Victor held him down, keeping him on his cock. Semen began to dribble out past Victor’s cock, mixing with the sweet slick that pooled on the sheets. 

As they came down from the high of their orgasms, Victor laid back on the bed and pulled Yuuri down with him, curling his arms around his waist. Yuuri winced as Victor’s cock slid out and come began to drive down his thighs. Tiredly, he sat up, knees straddled over Victor’s hips, and he brought his fingers to his thighs to drag through the mess of come and slick. He teased a little, a fatigued, coquettish grin on his face as he pushed his fingers into his plush cunt, hissing at the burn. 

Victor could feel his cock twitching, aching to get hard again as Yuuri pulled his fingers out and spread them, webs of come and slick gracing his dainty fingers as he brought his hand up to his mouth. Yuuri’s long, cow lashes fluttered as his tongue flicked out and he lapped lasciviously at his fingers, cleaning up the mess before he leaned back down to kiss Victor. 

“Oh, fuck… darling…” Victor murmured, tasting their salty sweet concoction on his lip as they kissed.

“I enjoyed being your puppy.” Yuuri murmured against his lips with a breathy noise and a tender smile, a sneaky hand grasping Victor’s soft length. “Did you enjoy being mine?” Victor groaned as his hips bucked weakly. 

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” He mused, grasping Yuuri by the leash again to yank him down for a kiss. 

“You knew that when you married me.” Victor laughed against his lips as their noses brushed. 

“I knew that when I first met you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖 seriously though, please validate me lol
> 
> [Yuuri’s Dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6gWgLIpBjZ/?igshid=1h22jfzzctb31)  
> [Yuuri’s shoes](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVDcphMjmTO/?igshid=1fzhar7tunfoy)
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
